The Promise (One-Shot)
by tayannscar
Summary: Robin struggles with his own memories, something Robin tries to avoid. Falling predictor to such things, Starfire notices his distress.


I never thought I'd find myself giving in. I've always been a fighter, or maybe I just believed I was. Perhaps I really did allow myself to be molded into someone I'm not. Some days I want to play the part, and others, I don't even know where to start.

I was raised to take all or nothing, to think before acting. I have always been told when to draw the line, when to walk away. I've had strategies pounded into my head since I can remember. If there is a problem, there is always a solution; it's my job to be that solution.

Today, I didn't want to be that guy, the solution. I ended up being the problem, and I can't say that I minded it.

The day started with crime and persisted that way. It seemed like we were never going to catch a break. Mobs taking over banks and raiding stores; my team and I needed to be everywhere at once.

On days such as these, I found myself thinking of memories that I had thought I'd done away with long ago. Although, memories never fade, they remain in the dark and come to haunt us at our worst times. Raven would know, I once allowed her to tap into my thoughts. She viewed a deep, obscure part of me that I wished for no one to see. Fortunately, out of the whole team, Raven is an introvert and keeps most things to herself.

The reminiscing had started to affect my mood. The team seemed to brush my behavior off as they normally do, or maybe they didn't notice. Although I could tell that Starfire did, just as she usually does. Though thankfully, she kept her worry concealed, or perhaps she too was growing accustomed to my lack of patience.

After our long day of crime, I retired to my room. I took a shower and changed into something more comfortable, a tee and a pair of sweat pants. I applied a light application of gel to my ebony locks after securing my mask back over my eyes.

Soon after my departure from the shower, a light knock touched my ears. I called out for her to come in, and she did. Her footsteps were inaudible, but her presence continuing to draw nearer.

My back was to her as I stared at the countless newspaper clippings spread along my desk. Every night, I would study the black and white papers. Crime, I am always trying to calculate the next move, the next place of attack. Tonight, I didn't feel like participating in my usual affairs, but Starfire didn't need to know about such things. Starfire's often the first to worry, and I knew all too well the effects of such anxiety. I thought back to the time Starfire ventured into the snowy, below-freezing weather during a mission. My team kept reassuring me Star would be fine. Of course she was, but needless to say, the severity of my apprehension was high until we found her safe and sound with Red Star.

"Robin?" She called out into the silence, her voice sounding so crisp against the silence.

I didn't answer her, or maybe I couldn't. She always appeared during the times when I feel as though I don't know who I am, when I question what it is I am doing and for what purpose.

We stood there in silence, her presence still drawing nearer to me from behind. A part of me wanted to tell her to stop, for I didn't want her to witness me crumbling in front of her.

Star still remained silent, but her warm touch grasped upon my forearm. With the little bit of self-control I had left, I remained unmoved, my eyes aimlessly wandering over the newspaper cutouts.

Her hand slid down from my forearm to my wrist, hesitating just above my hand.

She wanted to grasp on, and I wanted her too.

Making a hasty decision, her hand fell into grasp with mine.

She pulled herself close to my back, her chin gently resting upon my shoulder, her other hand pressed against the small of my back.

I could feel my walls breaking. I needed her more than anything. Yet, how can I allow myself to pull her into danger? I am a hated enemy to villains. If they were to ever find out about Star, what would I do? Slade came to mind.

I have no doubt in my mind that Slade would use my relationship with Star against me. I had watched the ones around me go through similar struggles, such as Beastboy when he fell for Terra. She had double crossed us for Slade, and Slade used her to control us, to control Beastboy. I invited her into our home and allowed her to see us for who we were. She befriended us and used our weaknesses against us, only realizing her mistake when it was too late.

The thoughts of my failures as a leader caused me to tighten my grip around Starfire's hand. She gave me a slight squeeze of her hand and began to stroke her thumb along the back of my hand. She shifted her head, moving it towards the crook of my neck.

I knew my actions would determine our future, whether we were together or just teammates. Tonight was simply a challenge, a challenge that I wasn't up to fighting.

I found myself turning into her, her head lifting from my neck as I did. Her hand tightened around mine assuring me she wasn't going anywhere.

Her bright, jade green eyes bored into mine, sparkling with courage.

Starfire and I have been close in battle, but tonight I was aware of her closeness. I could feel my breathing beginning to shorten with unease. She was overstepping my barriers, and I was allowing her to do so.

For once, I was defeated.

With ease, my lips found their way onto hers.

It didn't seem realistic, and it certainly wasn't something I would normally allow. But, I needed her. I longed to pour every inch of emotion into our kiss. I wanted her to feel how long I had yearned for a moment such as this. I've always been so worried about her safety. She's done so much for the team, for me, and what had I done for her?

Giving in, I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her against me, her hands running into my ebony, styled hair.

I felt like I couldn't get enough. I have never felt so many emotions at once. Rage, for all the men that have thrown comments at Star. Dread, from the thought of losing her. Desire, for how long I have waited to grow the courage to let her in.

I caressed her cheek while trailing kisses along her collar bone, only working my way back to her soft lips.

I felt myself losing control, my need for her intensifying. My hands pushed and pulled against her hips as our lips danced together once more before I pulled us apart. Her jade eyes glistening open.

I slightly dropped my head while running a hand through my tousled locks, my other hand moving up from her hip to her midriff.

I was speechless, the realization of what I had just allowed myself to do, dawning on me.

I muttered a few curse words, but her eyes still held their gaze upon me. I couldn't read her expression, so I whispered an apology.

Her hand lightly touched my cheek and a smile vivified her features.

"You too, have had the feelings…?" She asked, a smile flaring across her face.

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah, Star. I-I've been…battling them for a while now…" I muttered.

"My Kenorfka, he was correct, the feelings are most joyous," she whispered, her eyes glistening.

Her innocence never seizes to astonish me. While the rest of us all appear to be messed-up teens, Starfire is genuine and untouched. I am determined to keep it that way. My actions have put her in a place of danger, but I have made my decision.

I pulled her close one last time before she headed off to sleep and sealed my unspoken promise with a kiss.


End file.
